sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/11 May 2016
12:56 ooo what fanfic? 12:56 hello 12:56 hi livi 01:00 Guess :P 01:00 Pearl x Butt lobster 01:00 hot 01:01 omfg 01:01 and Purple Pearl x Butt lobster 01:01 And harley x The floor 01:01 XD harley x antisocialness 01:17 hi regi 01:17 hi 01:01 And harley x The floor 01:01 XD harley x antisocialness 01:17 hi regi 01:17 hi 01:53 simu 01:53 yes 01:53 im logging off mrdbot for tonight 01:53 alright 01:54 cya o/ 01:54 see you 02:29 stop 03:04 forever alone 10:48 10:57 hello? 10:57 Hi 10:57 wasup? 10:57 not much 10:57 you? 10:58 (I just responded on the rebellion)-fyi 10:58 Same. 10:58 rael, should I bring in the bot? or will you manage it for now? 10:58 tbh I'm so lost on the rp XD 10:59 oh 10:59 i was gonna bring him in but whatever 10:59 nvm 10:59 you sure you don't want to? 10:59 doesnt really matter 11:00 (I think everyone is bro!) 11:00 k 11:00 (for real tho.) 11:00 Hi rael 11:00 im probably not gonna even be here for much longer 11:01 like the whole wiki i mean :v 11:01 :O why not? 11:01 kinda sick of waking up every day to see the exact same thing 11:02 oh 11:02 its literally just 11:02 >logs in 11:02 "look! another individual diamond with male pronouns!" 11:02 >logs out 11:02 got kinda old after a while 11:02 Nyeheheheh 11:03 okay. 11:03 i think i even cried about it at one point but i was crying like ll of this morning 11:03 all* 11:03 literally all. like until english class 11:03 and then when i got home 11:03 mom was just really mad at me today it wsnt all that fun 11:04 im supposed to be grounded i think but i dont really know. 11:04 then again it's not really going to matter whether or not i am 11:05 huh. 11:05 so then what will you do if you quit? 11:05 give up 11:05 lmao 11:05 give up? 11:06 probably remove everyone from skype 11:06 just kind of vanish 11:06 getting mad about it doesnt help and being sad about it got me in trouble literally all of this morning 11:06 might as well do nothing at all and just kind of watch it continously happen 11:07 hmm. : / 11:08 gonna be good ol trevor quits the internet™ 11:08 doesnt really matter what i do or say bc im just gonna get pinned as the bad guy 11:08 im just kind of waiting for aptos right now 11:46 because it timed out for 10 minutes 11:46 also zen, what was that for? 11:46 Amekit said I could 11:46 k 11:47 Ah 11:47 k 11:47 you could have simply made it warp out 11:47 U can do that? 11:47 but I guess that would have been less fun, eh? 11:47 Yeha 11:48 Hi mbd 11:48 Yeah*] 11:48 hi 11:48 i was told rael wished to speak? 11:48 or was that a lie? 11:48 from that user that i forgot the name of 11:48 Rael's not here. 11:49 Yet MBD is? 11:49 I'm controlling him 11:49 What? 11:49 You can do that? 11:49 How? 11:49 uhh... the same way Rael does? 11:49 he gave me permission. 11:50 But rael owns it. How do you just jump into it and bring it in? 11:52 what do you mean? 11:52 You r controlling them 11:52 rael can make it talk and stuff too 11:52 How? 11:52 you log into it? 11:53 that's how it works for me anyway. 11:54 Log into it? 11:55 yes, log into it. 11:55 Ok then 2016 05 11